PS525
/ }} |title_ja=VSペンドラー |title_ro=VS Pendror |image=PS525.png |chapter=Black 2 & White 2 |volume=52 |number=525 |location=Aspertia City Aspertia Trainers' School Unity Tower |prev_round=A Difficult Parting |next_round=Mr. Perfect }} / (Japanese: VSペンドラー VS or トランスファー・スチューデント Transfer Student) is the 525th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga and the first of the . Plot After a long and thorough confession, announces to Yancy that their relationship is over. Leo soon crawls out of a bush that Blake was facing and tells Blake that Yancy has left. However, Leo thinks Yancy did not want to split up with Blake. Blake replies that Yancy is actually a famous popstar, much to Leo's shock. Blake says that Yancy's career could be jeopardized if people knew she was on a date, so he decided to end the relationship. After a while, Leo suddenly notices that class is about to resume. As Leo and Blake enter the Trainers' School building, three girls greet Blake happily. Recognizing the girls from his class, Blake greets them back with his own swagger and the girls soon rush to class in high spirits. Leo feels a pang of jealousy due to his inability to interact with girls, but Blake thinks Leo is overthinking it. Blake reminds Leo that he was strong enough to make it to the top eight of the two years ago, and that he should just be confident in his abilities. Leo replies that nobody really remembered him after the event due to Team Plasma's invasion, and the disappearance of . Leo also reminds Blake that they need to get to class. Upon reaching room 401, Leo and Blake see that class has already begun and decide to sneak in. Just as Leo is about to take his seat, someone steps on his tail and makes him trip, along with Blake who was holding Leo's shoulders. Hugh berates the two for being late for class. Hugh gets even angrier when Blake offers to introduce Hugh to some of the girls in class. The commotion catches the attention of the teacher, who demands the names of the three boys. After Leo says his name he recognizes the teacher as . Cheren also appears to remember Leo, but reminds Leo that he is a student. Cheren orders Hugh, Leo, and Blake to sit outside of the class in a position. The three girls that had greeted Blake earlier protest that Blake is innocent. Blake offers his thanks, but accepts his punishment anyway. Outside of class, Hugh reiterates to Leo and Blake where they are, and claims that they should treat each other as rivals. Hugh's voice catches Cheren's attention, and Cheren has his blast Hugh with leaves before telling him to keep quiet. After Cheren goes back into the classroom, Leo voices his surprise that one of his former Pokémon League opponents has become a teacher. Hugh notes that Cheren is not much older than him. Just then, Blake tells Hugh and Leo to keep quiet, because he smells perfume and that must mean a female is coming. Just then two females approach room 401 and walk past the three boys. The younger female, a girl with a double-bun hairstyle, appears to remain oblivious to the boys, while the older female, which appears to be the girl's mother, smiles as she passes the boys. The mother knocks on the classroom door and Cheren greets them. Cheren announces that a new student has transferred to the class and beckons the girl into the classroom. She introduces herself to the class as . As Whitley tells the class more about herself, Blake takes notes while still outside of the classroom. He says that Whitley's zodiac sign, that of September, is highly compatible with his zodiac sign, that of May. Leo discloses his zodiac sign as that of February, but Hugh cares little about horoscopes and only wishes to know the strength of Whitley's Foongus. Hearing this, Cheren admits defeat and gives Hugh what he wants, by taking the class down the hall and separating the boys from the girls. After several battles between the boys, only Hugh, Leo, and Blake are left. Leo's falls to Hugh's . Blake then has his take on Hugh's Trapinch and wins, thus making Blake the strongest boy in the class. On the other side of the hall, Whitley's Foongus knocks out its nearest competitor, a . Whitley is shocked to find that she has beaten off all her competition and hits herself on the head, blaming herself for drawing unwanted attention. The other girls, including the Trainer of the Sigilyph that was defeated, start praising Whitley's incredible battling skills. With the strongest boy and girl determined, Cheren calls for his class to gather and introduces his old friend to them. Bianca presents a Pokédex to Blake and Whitley. Whitley rejects the Pokédex, but Blake takes her Pokédex and places it in her hand, without forgetting to mention his zodiac sign. Bianca pats Whitley on the back and wishes her good luck, leaving Whitley embarrassed. Later that night, in her room in the female student quarters, Whitley sits with Foongus on the bed, feeling distressed about all that happened, and fails to see why her mother would enlist her in a school just so that she'd forget about her past. She opens up her locket and sees the photo of N. She also sees her ex-uniform from the open wardrobe. Addressing N as "Lord", Whitley hopes that he would be back someday. Meanwhile, Blake is in his room in the male student quarters, crossing out names from a list on his laptop. Suddenly he hears a knocking sound. Blake turns around to spot a silhouette hanging upside-down from a window. The silhouette, whose voice correctly finishes a cipher sentence started by Blake, reveals itself to be a International Police officer. Blake asks if he is called Looker. At the same time, another shadow creeps behind the officer. Before Blake can voice his warning, the shadow reveals itself as a , grabs Looker and heads for the rooftop. Blake quickly makes his way towards the rooftop and his Dewott defeats Scolipede with ease. Looker brings himself back on his feet and is relieved that he can count on his new assistant. Blake is not pleased by what he just heard, and tells Looker to refer back to the appointment letter. Looker is shocked to see that he made an appointment with a superintendent. Blake duly confirms his rank and says that he is Looker's superior. Major events * is revealed to have become a teacher at the Aspertia City Trainers' School. * transfers into the Trainers' School. * and Whitley receive Pokédexes. * Looker returns to Unova after having failed to find the Seven Sages in other regions. * Whitley is revealed to be a former member of Team Plasma. * Blake reveals to Looker that he is a member of the International Police and is also his superior. Debuts * Yancy * * * * Hugh Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * (flashback) * * * * * (flashback and picture) * Ghetsis (flashback and picture) * Looker * Zinzolin (picture) * Gorm (flashback and picture) * Rood (flashback and picture) * Ryoku (flashback and picture) * Bronius (flashback and picture) * Giallo (flashback and picture) * Hugh * Leo * Yancy * Whitley's mother * * * * (picture) * Students Pokémon * ( 's; flashback) * ( ) * (Foongy; 's) * ( ) * (N's; flashback) * (Looker's) * (Leo's) * (Hugh's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Yancy's) * (Student's) * (×2) * * * * (photo) de:Kapitel 525 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) it:PS525 zh:精灵宝可梦特别篇 第525话